


Bucket List

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: It's Kurt's birthday.  Blaine has big plans -- later.





	Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

At midnight on Kurt's birthday, Blaine woke him from a sound sleep with nuzzling kisses.  He did it tactfully, of course: Kurt was dangerous before his first cup of coffee, after all, and although the day was young it still counted as morning.  He knew that he had succeeded when Kurt's lips twitched into a small smile while his eyes flickered beneath closed eyelids, arms reaching up to recapture Blaine in their grasp. "Why are you awake?" he asked, voice little more than a sleepy rumble, trying to tug Blaine back onto the bed with him. "Blaaaaine."

"I wanted to be the first," Blaine said, kissing him once to placate him, "to wish you a very happy birthday.  And also to say that I might have bought you champagne, but that's for later."

Kurt laughed, a soft hm-hum sound as he finally managed to wrap his arms around Blaine properly and tug him down onto the bed.  "Did you get cake?"

"I did," Blaine assured, kissing the tip of his nose.  "And we are going to have the most magical day ever."

Smiling enough to crinkle the edges of his eyes, Kurt asked, "Does the day have to start right now?"

Shaking his head, Blaine draped an arm around Kurt's waist so he could shuffle up to him and cuddle against him properly.  "Of course not, baby.  Go back to sleep."

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" Kurt asked, adjusting his hold around him until he was more comfortable, Blaine nuzzling his collarbone instead.

"Mm-hmm."

A brief, thoughtful pause, then: "Does that mean I get breakfast in bed?"

"It means you get the best breakfast in bed."

Letting out a long, deep sigh of contentment, Kurt asked sleepily, "Does the best breakfast in bed include two cups of coffee?"

"It could."

"Hmm." Pressing a light kiss to Blaine's temple, Kurt said, "I love you so much.  Even if it is ungodly early and I am going to maim you when I wake up properly."

"You're not going to maim me," Blaine assured, stroking his side lightly through the soft gray t-shirt he was wearing, feeling Kurt's fingers loop lazily through the white fabric of his own.  "You're going to cuddle with me now and then go sightseeing with me in the morning and then spend the rest of the day doing all sorts of amazing things.  It'll be great."

Kurt nuzzled his own cheek against Blaine's hair. "I can't believe I'm twenty-one." Then, musingly, he added, "One of my bucket list items is to be married by thirty."

Unable to contain his grin and his own delight as he laced his fingers with Kurt's gently, squeezing his hand, Blaine promised, "We'll be able to cross that one off the list pretty soon."

"Oh, I don't cross them off," Kurt said, tucking his cheek more comfortably against the pillow as he added, "I just keep them.  To see how far I've come."

"You," Blaine said, kissing his jaw once to emphasize the point, "have come a very long way.  And I can't wait to see how much farther you go in another year."

"Mm." Thoughtfully, Kurt rubbed his cheek against Blaine's head, admitting sleepily, "I love you, but I'm tired, but I love you more than sleep.  Is that silly?"

"It isn't silly."

"Good." Yawning, Kurt added, "'Night. Love you."

Squeezing his waist -- elated at all the possibilities still awaiting them but also content to stay in Kurt's arms forever -- Blaine echoed, "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
